The Depths Of Darkness
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: What happened to Leah Clearwater? We all know the summary. Sam Uley and Leah dated for years then Sam disappeared and when he came back, he imprinted on Emily Young, breaking up with Leah, leaving Leah a broken shell. But what are the details? What's the juicy stuff? Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Depths of Darkness**

**Chapter 1 - Empty Hallways**

**Late 2004**

"Sam?" I call out. My voice bouncing off the walls down the narrow hallway of Sam's empty house.

There was no answer to my calls. With one last yell, I left, leaving Sam a note on his fridge.

_ Sam,_

_I love you, but this is wrong. I never see you anymore and you never reply to my texts or calls. When you were missing, I was worried about you, I still am. I know you don't have to talk to me about it, but unless you talk to me. I'm breaking up with you. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry._

_Love Leah_

_ XOXO_

I leave the small yellow house and, without looking back, I walk back to my house. To get my mind off the topics I don't want to think about, like the whole Sam-thing and the 'missing' flyers and everything else in my head, bouncing around knocking everything around.

I pass the thoughts and the time by focusing solely on the trees, the wildlife, the leaves and their patterns. The trees with missing bark, or the stone that shined with moss under the forever grey sky of La Push, Washington.

That was until I reached my house.

As upset as I was, I was tired and numb. The pain was getting to me. I didn't want to break up with Sam. What choice did I have though? I feel like I'm not doing my job as his girlfriend. It's like he's avoiding me.

About a week ago, Sam came home from being missing for two weeks. His mother and I were worried sick. But he was different when he came back. He didn't say where he was or what he was doing or anything about those two weeks.

Sam and I have been going out for three years. I'm now eighteen, Sam is nineteen. Sam was my first serious boyfriend. And I'll never take that back, or any other memory of my Sam.

I reached the back door of the house that I call home. I go inside and notice nobody is in. But I see that mum has left me a note on the bench.

_Leah,_

_Your brother and I have gone shopping in Forks. If you come back before us lunch is in the fridge._

_Also, Emily is coming to visit for the weekend. If you have a spare moment could you please tidy up for her stay?_

_Love Mum, xoxox_

I sighed, putting the note down and walk over the fridge. Inside, as promised, sits a delicious looking lunch of lamb stew and rice. Grabbing a fork, hearing it clink and clank against the other shining sliver forks, I head over to the couch, picking up the blanket and placing it on my light brown, not that skinny legs. Turning on the TV, I flick through trying to find something to watch. It's a Saturday, so there should be heaps of movies and stuff on.

Eventually, against my better judgment, I choose the _Notebook_.

AN HOUR LATER…

The tears ran rivers down my soft, brown cheeks. Eating, grain by grain, I munch my way through to the bottom of the container.

Upset that I'd finished my lunch, I turned off the depressing movie and cleaned, trying to get my mind of all the sad stuff. I would not snap, I would not snap. I swear it will be years before I, Leah Clearwater, snapped.

I make my way to the guess bedroom, painted light blue/green type colour. Me saying that you automatically think of the worst colour imaginable, but it's a sweet little room with contrasting furniture.

I make the bare mattress with clean sheets the colour of cream and light green, in the centre of the spacious room with matching pillow set. I do a neat clean over of the dust-covered bathroom. I admit, it has been a while since we had visitors.

Interrupting my thoughts, the phone rang, I dearly hoped that it were Sam. Explaining how he'd been a dick of a fiancé by ignoring me.

But that was not to be.

Not that I was upset when I heard my best friend on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for my BFF, is she and her broken heart anywhere in your residence?"

"Hey, Rach. It's good to hear you," I answer tiredly.

"Somebody's gotten up on the wrong side of the bed." Rachel Black, my best friend, always tries to ease the tension with a joke. "Tell me, Lee. What's wrong with my girl?"

I couldn't hold the dam for my friend, I knew that she could handle it and fix it better. I told her everything that I could while she just listened and calmed me over the phone. "What's happened to him, Rach?"

"I don't know, Lee. He's a guy. Whatda ya expect?" She comforted me with her friendly, joking voice.

"I don't know, Rach. I thought he was the One."

"And so did I…" Rachel paused before starting again. "Have you talked to him?"

"I've tried. But it's like he's avoiding me."

"Yea, but have you ever noticed that you can be as scary as your mother?" Both of us laughed for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone :D This is my first update and I say! What a troubled time...Well, anyway, its up now. If anyone could spare one minute of their time in front of their screens to review on the first chapter of _The Depths Of Darkness _that I wrote a while ago. If anyone shows some interest I'll be quick to upload the next chapter :D **

**Disclaim: I do not own any of the CHARACTERS, PLOTS, SCENCES, or EVENTS of this story (unless its mine) they belong to STEPHANIE MEYER copyright. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm afraid nobody reviewed my first chapter so you could please please please! review for this one would be much appreciated :D Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 - Leave Me Alone**

**Late 2004**

My mum had everything organised for the after party in a weeks' time. I was looking forward to it. Everyone I know will be there, Sam, Rachel, even Emily who is staying the week in the guest bedroom downstairs.

I remember when we were kids, our friendship time was precious. Emily lives on Makah reservation and Rach and Becca would only come if their mum could bring them. So when we were together, it was fun.

This was my last week at school then I'm off to the State University (or College – whatever you call it). I'm going to be studying a medical course – I'm going to be a nurse, or even a doctor.

Sam, whom I haven't seen all week, will be there. He promised.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" I heard a familiar singsong voice called out from the front door. A smile beamed on my face. I ran like a little kid, squealing when I opened the door to reveal my cousin, and best friend – Emily Young, to be exact. She squealed with me and we jumped into a hug, quite literally.

"What on Earth is that sound?" Seth came around the corner, hands pressed to his ears.

Em and I both laughed at our childishness. Leaving Seth to roll his chocolate eyes. My little brother came over to greet Emily, in a more humanely way than I did. Seth walked back to the lounge room to leave us girls to catch up.

We grabbed all of Em's things and just chucked them into the guest room, eager to talk.

Grabbing some lunch, for us and Seth, for our parents were out, probably at another meeting.

Em and I have been friends since forever. Emily is a year older than I am, she finished school last year. Em has been doing single year courses, doesn't plan on doing anything big. She is a natural chef, so doesn't need any sort of training for that and she's been studying how to run a business. Em plans on opening a small café or something.

We asked each other everything and nothing, until we came to the topic of boyfriends, I lost my smile. Em noticed. "Why? What's going on between you and Sam?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously? I'm not taking no for an answer."

"No, literally, absolutely nothing. He won't talk to me, it's like he's avoiding me."

"What! What happened to him? Why isn't he talking to you?!"

"I dunno. He came back from the 'missing' thing last week and I think I've seen him twice."

"What? I never thought that you two would have issues. It's like you two are made for each other."

**-0o0-**

_A WEEK LATER…_

Graduation. My schooling life has flown by. I mean, I remember my first day of grade one.

"Leah Clearwater." Walking up to claim my certificate, my family had the embarrassing idea that I hoped they would forget. They all, in unison, stood up, cheering me on. I laughed at the embarrassment and thanked my principle.

**-0o0-**

"I'm so proud of you, princess." My dad hugged me, with such a pride smile. His long black hair, bringing out his shining black proud eyes. I'm his princess, his perfect daughter. To be honest, it was hard to keep it that way. Not fighting my brother, doing all my homework, acing every subject.

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm proud of you, Lee-lee," I gasped, turning around to face my Sam – a little taller than he was before.

"Sam," I breathed. Collapsing in his unusually warm embrace, he kissed the top of my head.

"Why are you so surprised to see me, I promised I would be here." He chuckled.

"I haven't seen you all week. I missed you, Sam." I whispered to him, hoping that he could hear me.

Sam gave a sad sigh and a brief chuckle. "I missed you too, Lee."

True to the promise I gave Em earlier this week, I was going to introduce her to Sam. She hasn't met him yet but I've dragged on about how amazing he is, usually only on the phone.

"Come, I want you to meet Emily."

"Ah, your cousin, right?"

"Yup, and I promised her she would meet you, officially," I giggled.

I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him over to Emily.

"Emily," I call out to her in a singsong voice.

She turned around and met Sam's gaze. I couldn't tell what his expression was, but I was heartbroken. His features relaxed in awe as he stared at Em, like she was the only girl.

Sam started shaking, uncontrollably. "Sam?" I called to him. "Sam, are you alright?"

"I gotta go," he mumbled, I barely heard over the background noise. He took off, straight out the door without looking back.

"Sam?" I asked quietly, saddened by his reaction.

"What happened to him?"

"Let him go," I turn around to face my dad, shocked.

"Why? Do you know what happened to him? Why is he acting like this?"

"I guess, if you can get Sam to tell you, sure. You can know," he turned back and disappearing again into the crowd.

I looked to Emily, she just shrugged.

"I'm going after him," I tell Em. She looked at in disbelief.

"What? No, you can't do that! Look, I know you're soul-mates or whatever, but I think he needs time to cool off, for whatever reason - ."

"I'm going," I say simply. I walk out the door, following Sam.

He was there, leaned against a brick wall, still shaking slightly.

Sam noticed my approach, but didn't greet me. "Leave me alone, Leah."

I walked up to him, his face hidden in shadow. "Please, Sam. I want to help, let me help." I begged him. "Tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it if I can, just please, let me help."

"No, I don't need you," I gasped at how serious he was. "I don't want you to help, wait, backtrack, I do want you to do something for me," he says slowly and strongly. "I want you to leave me alone. And, also, you could get Emily for me, she would help, you can't. Leave me alone, Leah."

"Why her? You just met her Sam! And she's my cousin! How, why, do you want her and not me? What did I do?" I shouted at him, his expression softened, but still determined.

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong, Leah. But now, you and me, we're over, now leave me alone."

I held back a cry, my expression hardened, and rage furring through me. "Fine, see if I care," I all but yelled at him, and I stalked off to find a corner to cry my heart out. I felt it break, the pain that started at the heart, working its way deeper, cutting a hole in there, leaving it empty, not even bothering to fill the grave back up.

"Lee-lee?" I heard Sam's hurt whisper as I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Later On In Life**

**Early March 2006**

College has been great, using my spare time catching up with people I haven't been able to see with two years on campus.

Rachel has been great and supportive to my cause, as she calls it.

Mum has put a lot of understanding with letting me move away.

Seth, he catches me up with all the school gossip and the latest La Push rumours.

And dad? Well, we don't talk much. Ever since he stood up for the council and Sam. I don't think I'm ready to forgive him, not for him standing up for someone who broke my heart.

After Sam broke up with me, my heart broke and I cried for days. I couldn't even look at either him or Emily or even my own father. _He_ went straight from me, who he had been dating for years, to my cousin, who he had just met.

The finals were coming in, and I was studying, all day and well into the night. On the weekends I like to play sports with all my classmates, considering I don't have many friends these days. Or, when I'm not playing sports I like to catch up on sleep. I seriously love those days, I miss out on so much sleep, lately especially.

Interrupting my wonderful thoughts of sleep my mobile was ringing. "Hello," I answered on the first ring, totally forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Leah?" My dad asked on the other line.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I haven't heard from dad since Christmas. It was kind of a silent agreement. He would call on birthdays, Christmas and Easter. And I, in return, would give him an update, both of us completely avoiding the topic that was always on my mind whenever I thought of dad. Sam and Emily.

"Yes, yes. Everything is mostly fine," he's sounding older and more tired. I started to worry.

"Mostly?"

He sighed on the other line. "It's different here without you, princess. I-I just want you home baby girl."

"Dad," I start.

"No. Leah, do you what makes you happy. But, just listen, okay?" I nod, not noticing he couldn't see me until he asked me again.

"Sure," I abled the whisper.

"Leah, I'm your father and I love you with all my heart. Okay, well, most of it. The rest belongs to your mother and brother. I know that, in your eyes, I betrayed you in standing up for …Sam. And now, that I think about it. I think, maybe you're right. I stand up too easily for the Council. My first priority should be my family. From now on, that is exactly the way that I will run.

"Leah, I'm so sorry for the trauma you would've had to endured, I am sorry. I really am," he paused. Taking a breather, he sighed. "I know…I just apologized. I-," he paused again. "Your mother is making a huge deal of my fifty-fifth birthday coming up. I-I really want you there Lee. Please? Can you come?"

"What kind of deal is mum making of this?" I asked, really trying to hold in my tears of forgiveness and my laugh of joy.

Dad laughed. "You know your mother. She has invited everyone that is either relative or close friends, to people that I hardly know!"

I lost my smile. "Everyone?"

Dad also lost the joyful moment. "No, not _them_, Lee, I made sure of that, so did your mother. Even your brother made sure. And you know Seth, it's hard for anyone to be on his bad side."

Yeah, it is hard to be on Seth's bad side. He is always so smiling and joyful. Always laughing and playing. Truly the best brother anyone could ever have and he is the best person you will ever meet.

"Well, I'll think about it and try to organise something. I'll call you back later. Bye dad."

"Love you, Leah."

**-0o0-**

On my cheap-o laptop, I checked the timetable for any events coming up. The summer break was only a few weeks away. I decided that, considering I haven't seen my family or friends in years. And with the promise that neither of _that_ couple will be anywhere in sight, I really considered it.

Booking the cheapest flights I could to Seattle, I starting a light packing for the next weekend.

I grabbed my mobile and rung my parent's home phone that I knew off by heart.

"Clearwater residence," says the older version of my little baby brother.

"Hey Seth, its Leah," I say, a huge smile on face.

"Hey Leah!" Seth was enthusiastic when he heard my voice. I heard mum in the background.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm coming next weekend. I got summer break."

Seth laughed, supposedly with joy listening to the jumps in his laugh.

"See you all next weekend," I smile and hang up.

Just for a moment, I forgot about everything that had ever hurt me. Everything that had ever ruined my perfect relationships, my perfect life.

For that one moment, I was happy.

**-0o0-**

"Take your seats Ladies and Gentlemen; we are about to land in Seattle, Washington. I hope you enjoyed the flight and have an enjoyable time in here and my your travels be a safe one," the Captain/Pilot says in a fake pitched voice. I roll my eyes. But soon realise that was a bad mistake. I rubbed my aching headache. It was strange. I almost never get headaches. And something tells me, that this is just the beginning of a very painful week.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again guys! Im really overjoyed atm! I got 3 reviews in one day! :DD Thank you, TheSilentPrincess and brankel1 ! It's a great start. And honestly, I didn't think anyone would review but really thank you guys so so so much! Anyway, I bragged on enough already! Enjoy and review! Love, wolf-gabby23 ! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Unexpected **

**March 2006**

I startled to an upright position. Sitting in a tangled mess of sheets and blankets on my small single mattress bed that I haven't slept in for years.

I tried to think back to how I ended up here. I don't ever remember coming back home.

_FLASHBACK…._

_Sitting on the beach of dad's birthday party after coming to La Push just stopping by the house to put my suitcase away and change for the party. When I got to First Beach, me and Rachel were catching up as all long lost friends do. I remember rubbing at my aching headache. _

_"Lee? You okay?" Rach asked me, but her as well as everything else were blurs and muted and sounded like recordings of themselves that have been altered and tempered with. _

_I started to burn. The weird sensation of the flame through my core. I heated up so much, I think I fainted a few times. Losing consciousness for probably a few seconds at a time. Everything focusing in and out like it does in the movies, when someone is about to faint. I realise, in the worst moment ever, that that actually happens. _

_I see Rachel's little brother, Jacob, although, he's not little anymore. According to the Seth Updates of La Push rumours, Jacob Black and many other teenage boys around the rez have been in Sam's Gang of steroid users. Not that I actually believed them until I saw the guys. They're huge! No ordinary human could possible grow that much in the two years that I've been gone. _

_Sam appears out of nowhere. I try to push him away, but the pain hurt so much. I couldn't possible fight him off. _

_"Get off me!" I scream as loud as I possibly could at him. Letting some of the pain out like I'd release my anger. _

_Sam, - totally fake hurt look and all - backs away from me. Talking to someone I can't see and the world too muted to hear any possible conversation. _

_Again, to my total relief, Rach comes up, falling slightly in the sand of First Beach, kneels next to me. I hold my hand to the left temple of my head, where it hurts the most. _

_"Hey, Lee, babe. Can you hear me?" Rach asks me in her always soothing voice. I take a breath and steady myself and nod toward her, signaling to continue. "Jake's gonna take you home, okay? He'll carry you," all I could do is nod. Better my best friend's brother than Sam. _

_I'm pretty sure that I lost consciousness for, I'm not sure, maybe a few minutes or ten? Twenty? Half an hour? Okay, I don't know how long I was out that time but when I came back, I was being carried by big, warm, strong arms. I peeked a little look. I could tell through my blurry vision that Jake was still carrying me. I doesn't take that long to walk back to the house. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes. I made my ears focus on the conversation surrounding me. _

_"...he wanted to come see if she was alright. And I mean, seriously, for someone that broke her heart, he was...and then Emily came over and she was all, like, 'is she okay'," the voice I then recongise as Rachel, was_ _dripping with venom as she spoke and was mocking a high pitched voice, which I assume was supposed to be Emily. Rach's voice continued to babble loyal fully in her harsh, meanie whisper to, I assume, to Jacob. "...But, what I don't get is, why dump her? If he really is concerned about her? Why bother to….when he's got another girl to swoon all over?" My hearing was zoning in out of the conversation. Missing bits and pieces. _

_"Rach," said a deep warning voice. "Maybe there's more to the story."_

_"I sure hope not," Rach replied dangerously. "He did this to_ my best friend_. And nobody EVER crosses my best friend without having to deal with me," the venom was seriously strong. I couldn't hold it in. I chuckled. A little one, but heard none the less._

_"Leah?" asked Seth. Strange I hadn't noticed him there. _

_"Seth?" my whisper was probably not even heard. _

_"Hey, you okay? You gave us quite a scare," he says, he released a breath that he was probably holding without even realising it. _

_I really tried to smile at him. It most likely looked like a nerve twitching from being poked at. "Sorry. I'm okay now. I...just need some rest."_

_"That's okay, Lee. Rest all you like. We're right here." I tried smiling again, my eyes still mostly closed. _

_Then I lost consciousness again. _

-0o0-

_I felt the familiar curves and bumps of the old couch, and without opening my eyes, I listened for any conversations nearby, or any signs that somebody could be near me. If I strained my hearing too much, my head cramped in pain, so I refrained from straining it too much. I heard murmurs. The indistinctive voices coming from somewhere behind me, possibly the dining table or the kitchen sitting on the bar stools. _

_"__You alright, kid?" asked a male voice gently. _

_"__Yeah, yeah. Totally fine. Maybe I just got the same bug as Leah." _

_"__Wanna rest?" _

_"__Nah, I'm fine. Want somethin' to eat?" says the younger voice. _

_"__Whatda ya got?"_

_"__Um…I don't know. Soft drink? I think we got some cold sausages we could heat up?"_

_"__Yeah, okay. Will it make much noise? We don't wanna wake her up."_

_The younger one paused. "Maybe we could move her to her room? She usually doesn't hear much if the door's shut."_

_"__Nah, don't wanna risk waking her moving her," the older one pointed out. The younger one was thinking again. _

_"__I don't know," he said, obviously giving up on their argument. He sighed. "I just hope she's okay. I mean, she mentioned having a slight headache through the week, but, I didn't really think on it." _

_ "__She's gunna be okay, Seth. Don't worry about it."_

_"__And the fact that Sam _and _Emily came without an invitation, in fact, we went to the trouble to tell them_ not _to come," he sighed. "I really do hate making other people sad and feel unloved, but, I don't know. I feel like I owe it to Leah, I just—I just_ really _wanted her home, Jake. Why can't Emily see that? Why can't she just want us to be as happy as we can? She and Sam have broken Leah's heart more than she could handle. But, look at her. She has her own apartment in Oregon. She's the top of her medical class; she's gotten a great job as a nurse while she's studying to be a doctor. I mean, how could a girl that has been broken beyond repair do all that amazing achievements all on her own?" _

_Listening to whom I now understood to be Seth, I spoke up. "Because us women are flexible. When our wings are broken, we find a broomstick."_

_"__Good, now we can have sausages and soft drink. You up for it, Lee?" asked Jake. Seth just laughed, unbelievable at his big friend who, was like, a whole metre taller than Seth. _

_ "__Always thinking of your stomach," Seth shook his head, disappointed. Even I laughed a little at that one. _

**_-0o0-_**

_THE PRESENT…._

I laid back down on my bed, my favourite fluffy pillow underneath my head and as I looked up, I saw my dream catcher hanging on the lock of my open window. I realised with a start, that even without my blanket and the cold summer breeze that come in through the two open windows, I wasn't even in the slightest cold. Not even Goosebumps pricked my skin. I found that rather odd. My headache seemed to lighten a bit, not much, but enough to be able to get up.

I slowly crawled my way out of bed and down the stairs of the old yellow wood house. I could hear the waves at First Beach; I could hear all my friends getting breakfast ready, their conversations, I even heard their every breath. And as I made my way down the staircase, I could even hear heartbeats if I tuned m hearing there. I could smell the crispy bacon and the crackling oil, the sweat covering the warm bodies that hadn't had their morning shower yet. The sudden laughter hurt my ears. It was so loud! Clutching my again aching, pounding head. I kept walking down the stairs. Never had I ever thought that it would take me this long to make to the bottom of the shortest staircase in the history of staircases.

The first person to notice my presence was Jacob. He was the loud laugher. Hmm.

Seth wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's Seth?"

"Morning, Leah," says dad, he's wearing his fishing gear, must be going out fishing with Charlie today.

"Morning, Lee. Feeling better? Seth is still asleep," mum came over to hug me. "Missed you, Lee."

"I missed you, too, mama," I pulled her in a bear hug. "How can anyone still be asleep with all this noise?" Everyone laughed at that, making a strain in my left temple deepen again. Searing pain passed through me. Enough to make me faint, again.

**-0o0-**

The first thing I registered – besides the fact that I had a wet cloth on my forehead and I was back in bed – was the shouting. "Get out of here! I said get out!" I heard Seth's strain in his voice as he chased away uninvited guests.

"Please, Seth, you're my cousins! I really want to be here for you all," I sat up straight. Emily. Emily Young. I never thought that I'd see you again.

"She doesn't want to see either of you! Ever again!" Seth shouted in reply. Ignoring the searing pain, I ran to the top of the stairs where I could see a little. I saw Seth at the door, shouting at Emily and Sam. My heart pounding and searing with even more pain, I swear I'm not gunna faint this time. Oh no. I don't want to miss this. My dad was standing in the shadow behind Seth, slightly shaking his head disapprovingly at the couple.

I bounded down the stairs, all four of them noticing my arrival. "Get out!" I shouted, ignoring my pain that was intensifying. I stood in the living room, maybe five metres from the door.

Sam tried to come closer to me, but was pushed back by Seth. "Please, Leah. I know I hurt you, but I just wanted to see if you were okay." I laughed at that, I was becoming someone else with him around.

"Yeah, right. And besides, even if you did mean it, I wouldn't let you," I sneered ungratefully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth slightly smile.

"I do mean it, Lee-lee, I wanna know if you're okay."

"Argh! Well, don't 'wanna', don't 'gotta', don't ever even look at me again! And stop calling me that horrific nickname!" I growled. Wait...growled?

"Leah, calm down. Theres no reason for you to be acting like this. And I thought you liked that nickname," Sam protested with his little pout and sad puppy eyes that I once swooned over, I now laughed at.

"I have every reason to be acting like this. And as for the nickname, maybe I did like it when I was still blind and lame following you around like you were some kind of God!" My growls were becoming even more ...inhumane. That's the only way I could hope of describing it.

Sam continued saying something, but I wasn't listening, I was becoming very aware of how my insides were boiling up. They were on fire. And when I looked up at Sam and Emily, Sam put his toe over the threshold and I just ...exploded.

Something underneath me snapped and broke. I looked down to see what was broken, but all I found were paws. Fluffy grey white furry paws. I moved away from them, but, they just followed me. I tried to go backwards, but I tripped over myself, landing with a crash on something else. Or the same thing that I broke before?

I looked around, Seth was crazy and I tried to ask him what was wrong and all that come out was a ...bark. I looked at myself. I was furry. And I had a tail! I had turned into...something. _A large dog? A cat?_ I thought with terror. _No, not a cat! I hate cats! Or a - a wolf. What the hell is happening to me?_

_'I'm not sure,'_ answered a voice in my head. Wait, my head? _'Yes, Leah. Your head.'_

_'Well, sort of. It's the Pack's head. Since we all share it,' _says another. What the hell?

I felt a shimmer. _'Who is it?' _the new voice asked.

_'Leah,'_ answered the first voice.

_'Leah? Are you sure? She's a girl!'_ I snarled at the voice. How dare a voice in my head be sexist to me_. 'Goodie. We even got her in a good mood. Yay_,' the voice said, very sarcastically.

"Leah!" Seth shouted. I looked around for Seth, he needed me. Moving this big head felt funny and unnatural. I howled, I couldn't possibly find him by calling his name.

_'Leah, please refrain from disturbing the neighbors,'_ says the first voice again.

I tried answering it_. 'Why do you care if_ I_ disturb the neighbors? I need to find my brother.'_

I took off, tripping a few times as a child does when they first learn to walk. I rounded back towards the house in my new form, I peered in. Seth was crying. "Dad? Daddy please be okay," he kept crying. I whined at the sound.

Something was wrong with daddy. I haven't called him that since forever.

I saw mum enter the lounge room where Seth and dad were. She took Seth in her arms as she did when we were children. She hushed him and calmed him down.

I howled at their pain. Seth looked up and saw me, my eyes filled with tears. With my advanced hearing I heard the sounds of sirens with their urgency.

Daddy was hurt. But he was going to be okay. He had to be.

I felt a shimmer and the voices talked amongst themselves, but I didn't mind by them. I had bigger things going on right now.

I was still in the shadows of the tree line. Enough to be hidden but if one looked, as Seth did, I would be seen.

Seth, I assume, heard the sirens as they appeared to be louder, closer.

With fear and foresight, dread and sadness, he started shaking.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! 5 reviews? That's amazing! Thanks so much :D Really glad that you enjoy reading :) Sorry, internet issues all day then when it was working...battery dead! So I quickly sent it to a friend to update but, silly me, I forgot an Author's Note (although, you might even read them ;)) **

**Anyway, review, favourite, follow, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – More and More Again**

_ '__Another one?' _Whined a voice in my head.

'_Yeah! Suck shit, Paul!' _a voice shouted back.

They were males that were oblivious through the rough, deep voices. But I still didn't understand _how_ I could hear them. Since I was a wolf, I could tell through the furry paws and fluffy tail. Also, I can howl now. I just realised something. I'm a dog, well, a wolf. And I'm a girl. So, that means…well, I literally am a bitch.

The sirens were closer. And according to the voices, so was Seth. Whatever that meant.

_Dad._ What was wrong? Was he going to be okay?

_'__Leah, if you want to see if your dads okay, you need to calm yourself and will yourself to be human again,'_ an authority filled voice informed me.

_'__So I can be human again?'_

_ '__Duh princess, although, I don't think any of us expected you to join us. Your brother definitely, considering he has three different blood lines in him, well, you too. Never thought that you'd be here…stuck…with us…forever…' _says the same whiney voice. _'Stop calling us voices!'_

_'__I'm not gunna say sorry if that's what you're looking for. But if I can't call you voices, what do I call you?'_ I say slowly with all the bitchiness I could gather. He growled mentally at me.

_'__How about,' _he replies with an equal amount of tempo and anger lining his very thought. _'You call us by our names. That may be a good start. I'm Paul Lahote, pretty sure we've met.'_ Paul? Wait, so this strange fuzzy experience hasn't just happened to me. And they said that Seth was close, that he'd join us. _No!_

_'__Leah. To help your family you must phase now,' _the authority one informed me.

Okay, to be human again, to look after Seth, mum and dad. I have to think calm thoughts. Calm thoughts…I got nothing. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

_'__Okay, think of what makes you…happy these days,'_ suggested the same voice, I could feel the other minds.

I dunno. Seth. Dad. Mum. Rachel. Sports. Sleep. I decided on Rachel. I chose a memory of her paying out her younger brother, that was funny.

_'__Hey!' _

Um…what else?

_'__Er, Leah. You do realise that you're supposed to be thinking of calming thoughts, not funny ones.'_

Oh, right. I started pacing, trying to keep my mind from racing and heart from thumping too loud. But most of all, I really didn't want to think of the future. Or worry about dad too much.

I settled on Seth, and I took every ounce of willpower in me to will myself to be human once again.

_'__Sam, you do realise that if she does it successfully, she'll be the fastest of us all.'_

_ '__Yes, I'm aware of that.' _Just as I shimmer back painfully as the bones reshape back to their original positions and the fur retracting from my skin line, I realise, that was Sam's voice, it was his, that authority one. One was Paul, I'm pretty sure Jake was in there, too. I lay, panting, exhausted on the forest floor, completely naked. Great, my favourite shirt didn't survive the ordeal. What do I do now? Well, I obviously don't want anyone seeing me, but, how?

"Leah?" comes Jake's voice from behind a tree about ten metres away.

"Er, what do you want, Jake?" I ask, totally and completely uncomfortable with the situation.

The sirens were there. They were at the house. How long had I been a wolf, or, whatever I was. But, I didn't care. Dad was hurt. He needed me. I needed to be there.

"I just – I just, got you this, if you," he coughed. "If you want it," throwing a piece of blue material towards me, I caught and with shaking hands, I slid the dress over my head. Good enough.

"Hey, thanks. Wasn't sure what I was going to do," I laughed a little. And Jake came from behind the tree. He gave me a little smile.

"Welcome to the Pack, little sis," he says. "Now, let's go see what's wrong with Harry."

I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing. "Yeah, quick."

**-0o0-**

The ambulances that mum had called so soon after dad's heart attack, which, I guess was my fault since I exploded into huge gray werewolf she-wolf. No shock there right?

Mum hadn't seen my transformation, or phased, as Jake calls it. But Seth did, and mum did notice the couch that I must've broken. Oops. Seth was still shaking and by how tense Jake was, I think he wanted to grab him and run. Not Seth. No, no, no. This happened to me, Jake, _Sam_, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. But not Seth, please not Seth. He's still just a kid.

I still don't know why I turn into a massive arse wolf yet, but apparently, that will make itself clear says Jake.

I stood in the chilly weather unable to feel the prickles on my very warm skin. I watched as they checked how serious the attack was. It was a painstaking process; shouldn't they have left for the hospital already?

I waited and waited. I could hear dad's unsteady heartbeat with my new advanced hearing, and the labored breaths he was taking. It hurt. It hurt so much that of all the time he could've had a heart attack, it had to be now. I still needed him. He couldn't die.

I didn't realise I was shaking until Jake put a hand on my shoulder. I shook his hand off, but calmed myself.

Nothing.

I could hear nothing. No heartbeat, no breaths, just a single note on a mini machine. Signaling my father's death, and I fell, and I cried. And I felt nothing but pain. For he was gone. Forever. I swear, I'm at the depths of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it end the chapter so sadly, had it happen though :'( This chapter (and probably the next few) was -and will be- really difficult to write, so please bear with me :DD As always, Enjoy and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Truth and Lies**

My knees were hugged tightly to my chest. The dried tears sticky and stiff were on my face from where they fell in my misery. He was gone. What was I, to be his princess when all I ever caused, was drama and death.

The white walls were filled with stories, ones of sadness and loss, others of happiness, joy, and relief.

And now, my story and the sadness and loss I've felt are imbedded into the very walls themselves.

A very dreaded smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Slamming my face up with the very unfortunate whiff of something…_bad_. Really bad. I held my breath as best I could and looked up and down the hall and rows and rows of seats. I saw mum, clutching Seth with all her might as her body shook with her silent sobs. Seth was trying, he really was, but his shaking had increased dramatically until most of his form was a blur.

The only other person in here, was…the Doctor. Dr. Cullen, he's the best doctor Forks has ever seen. But…he smelt bad. My wolf, as I now know her, she was frantic. She didn't like him. And neither did I.

I think that mum noticed the doctor - that was tickling my senses - as she sat up from her wretched position. She looked up at him, expectantly; anxious for her answers. How did he die? _Was_ it his heart? Or was it more?

"It was a heart attack, Mrs Clearwater," Dr. Cullen said in a quiet, sad, very sympatric metallic screech. I rubbed at my nose, I starting shaking as he neared. What the hell?

_Seth._ I turned to see Seth running, shaking rapidly down the hall to the exit. Without even thinking, I ran after him. Desperate to help my brother and get away from whatever the hell Dr. Cullen was.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Who the hell let them out in public?" I said as calmly as I could despite the situation. Embry and Jared were on Clearwater watch and somehow, I find out twenty minutes later, that Leah _and_ Seth are at the _public _hospital. In _public_. "You both know that they're fresh. Why would you let them go?"

They both hung their heads. "Sorry, Sam. We'll get them back," apologises Embry.

"And Jared, I'm sorely disappointed. Since you are my third, and you've been through this kind of thing before. I expected much more from you. And as for getting them back, it might very well be too late!" I felt like I was talking to toddlers. I sighed. Watching them run to the forest line. I backed and turned and walked back into my little yellow wooden house.

Jake was eating his huge lunch that Emily had made for us all.

Stepping up to my beautiful imprint as she worked at the stove, I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her jump just a bit. I leant down and kissed each of the scars on her cheek. The ones that I'd given her, just two days after I imprinted on her. The day Leah left La Push.

We'd been arguing about Leah, actually. I was fresh, myself; I couldn't control my wolf properly. I didn't mean it. And that's why I'm so strict when it came to the topic of imprinting. No-one else has imprinted yet, but when they do, I'm going to be careful. So that no other imprint will suffer what mine had to.

"What was all the shouting for?" Em asked in her sweet, motherly voice.

I sighed and held her closer, my head resting on her shoulder. "Jared and Embry lost sight of Leah and Seth. After they left with their mother to Fork's Hospital," I say, not really wanting to remember.

"In public?" chimed in Jake, his mouth full of the delicious food.

"Swallow before you speak," Emily retorted to Jake, as a mother would her child. Jake sunk his head and his eyes widened a little in apology.

"Yes, in public," I answered his question. He frowned but nodded.

"Guess we'd better deal with that then," he announced.

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V**

The light forest wasn't nearly enough to hide ourselves in.

"Seth!" I called, as quietly as I could, but still loud enough for him to hear me. I was glad to be outside with fresh air.

I heard the strangest kind of whimper. I turned and looked to my right. It was a kinda large sandy coloured wolf. Well, compared to the average size of a wolf, it was big. But his eyes they were dark chocolate brown, with beautiful depth and richness, full of fear and confusion. It was Seth.

I was already in hysteria, I think that the fact that Seth has finally phased just made it worse. And the fact that I'm no longer an actual human being. And that I was a Spirit Warrior sworn to protect the people of the tribe – I still think that that is still sinking in.

"Seth?" he just howled in response, it was full of heart-wrenching tears and sadness, my very heart – broken as it was – fell and clenched with pain. Of course, the next thing I realise is that my thoughts were being shared with four other wolves. I was a wolf again.

What would dad say? If he knew I was turned into a massive arse she-wolf.

_'__Actually, I'm not sure,'_ replied …Jared, I think. Their voices are slightly different then in real life.

_'__No, I'm Jared, he's Embry. And I think your dad would say that "It's an honour, Leah, embrace the chance you're given as the only she-wolf werewolf that this tribe has ever seen,"'_ _Jared _mocked a deep, wise voice. But failed miserably. _'Hey!'_

_'__And remind me _Jared_,' _I say, pretty dangerously. _'That when I get to wherever the hell you are, to kill you for insulting my father… After, I look after Seth,'_ I look over at Seth and pushed him slightly with my muzzle. His mind was pretty quiet, but full of emotion. I felt all his and mine, although I tried to keep my feelings away from the other wolves minds.

Getting home was pretty tricky. Avoiding all the traffic and listening to Sam go on and on and on about the dangers of us being fresh in public, that we could phase at any moment. And a huge talk about responsibility, that when he gives us a task or a job, he expects us to have it done and completed with high enthusiasm and done correctly.

Once Seth and I made it to the rez, Sam phased out.

_'__Why does Sam act like that?' _I asked no one in particular. With, of course, my famous tone of bitchiness.

They didn't dare laugh, me being bitchy and so close, too much of a risk for them. They could get hurt. Smirk.

_'__Err, why do you think? He's Alpha,' _replies Embry, very carefully. I could feel his mental fear.

_'__What's that?'_ Seth asked.

_'__Alpha. He's the leader,'_ Jared replied, his tone implying that we were dumbasses. Idiot just got a death sentence. So many lies are said. But who really knows the truth. 'Cuz it sure ain't me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for bearing with me. Took forever, I know. So sorry, hope you don't hate me and I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, please review. I wouldn't mind your thoughts for what you thought I just threw a little bit of Sam's Point Of View in this chapter, just, if you don't mind, tell me what you thought of that :DD Thanks again! Not sure how long til the next chapter! Keep in touch!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy! Please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Bonfire **

On the new couch in the lounge room that Jake and Embry bought for us yesterday Seth, mum and I were sitting. After I broke the old one when I exploded – oops, never mind – Sam had to pay and I secretly told the boys to buy any couch they felt like, especially any expensive ones. But the scare-die cats were afraid of the Big Bad Wolf if they spent too much. What a laugh.

I was looking out the open door, the cool summer's breeze filling the room. My mask was on. When I had the emotionless poker face on, everyone just…back away. Apparently my poker face is scary. But I don't care, if it keeps people away from me. I really don't care, even if I have to act this every moment of everyday. I will never let anybody know what I'm really like. I don't want to break again. I'm still picking up the pieces – and I have a feeling that I'm going to be searching for the last pieces for a while yet.

Quil Sr., Billy Black and the pack were going to explain to us about what being wolves would mean to us.

Billy, the tribe Elder in the Elders Council was one of dad's closest friends and I know that dad's death was affecting him too. The Chief of Forks Police, Charlie Swan was dad's other closest friend; I could imagine how he'd be. He'd be with _Bella_ – his daughter – no doubt. I mean, what is so special about her? It's like she's some kind of angel or princess. She's nothing but an only-child spoilt brat, selfish loser! And her boyfriend, that freaky, pale-face Cullen guy. There is something so off about their little happy, coupled up, freaky family. Don't ask me how I know about her love life; that's a long story that is rather confusing. It's something about Charlie telling Billy and Billy telling dad and dad telling Seth and Seth telling me. That's the long story short, anyway.

"So…I'd like to get this meeting officially begun. Billy?" Quil Sr. started the meeting.

The attention that was given, well, not much by me, switched to Billy. "Let's start by saying that all secrets are to be kept a secret. No outsiders are to know anything said today at this meeting.

"Leah? Seth? Do you have any questions before we begin?"

I looked away. Seth just nodded slightly. "Ask away," replies Billy.

"Do we still get to go to school? Will I still see my friends?" Seth asked the Elder in a quiet voice.

"Of course, Seth. Just when is up to Sam. He'll probably let you when you can completely control your wolf."

Seth nodded, clearly unhappy with the answer. Mum spoke up, also, completely unhappy with the entire situation. "What do you mean? My boy can't even see his friends? And what about Leah, how soon can she go back to uni?"

"Seth will be able to see his friends, but only when we let him, until then, he'll be unstable and we'll tell everyone at school you're sick or something. Leah won't ever be allowed to return to the university other than on the res, and unfortunately, the res doesn't have a uni. Sorry, Leah," my head snapped up as I realised what he was saying. Did he think that had could just steal my life away from me? I stood up, looking down at the Elder in his wheelchair.

"What the fuck! You come in here saying that the whole wolf thing wouldn't affect us much, but then, you're saying that I can't even go outside without your permission!"

"Leah! That is not how we speak to Elder, is it?" Mum snapped.

"Sorry, but, of course most gracious Elder, with your permission, I'd like to leave," I said, mocking politeness, but really, I was just trying to ask the Elder so I could leave and explode…again.

"Of course, Leah. I'll just tell your mum and Seth everything so they can tell you."

I nodded in Billy's direction and ran out the closest door. Exploding the second I was off the deck.

* * *

**Sue's P.O.V**

My poor little girl. How can she go through so much? And I think that it's just Seth and myself that realise she's hurting. Her 'bitter bitch' as they describe, is just a mask, a mask of anger to hide the hurt.

"Embry, Jared, follow her," orders Sam from behind, where the pack was sitting.

"Are you crazy, dude? She's so in her kill mode. If we even think about follow her, what would she do?" exclaims Embry, fear very evident in his eyes. Jacob Black, Billy Black's boy laughed at his friend.

"Whats the matter, Emb? Afraid of a girl?" he laughed.

"No, she's not just a girl, she's a friggin' she-wolf with a bad attitude! A scary one, at that!"

Jacob laughed again. "Fine, then, princess. I'll go," Jacob volunteered. Sam nodded and Jacob left after Leah, jogging up to the forest line.

Sam looked at Embry with a look in his eyes. "What?" Embry defended himself. "She's scary!"

"'She' is a cats mother. If you're to call her anything other than Leah, it'd be 'Bitch'," Paul Lahote pointed out.

Sam was completely uncomfortable with the current conversation. He turned to Billy. "Can we please get on with it?"

"Yes, of course, good idea. So, first things first, the legends, you had heard of them, haven't you, Seth?" Seth nodded. "Good, well, I only would've been surprised if you hadn't, considering that Harry was on the Council.

Well, there true. All of them."

"Even the Cold Ones?" Seth asked.

Most of the pack flinched, and Billy sighed. "Yes, they are very real, and I'll warn you now, nothing will be as it once was. The Cold Ones, are, in another name…Vampires."

"Vampires?" I asked. "You expect me to let you take away my children's lives and make them run around the res after Vampires? Are you insane?" I demand of the kind old man.

"Sorry, ma'am we're just-" Quil Sr. started, but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare call me "ma'am" and expect to be on my good side _and_ get away with it," I narrowed my eyes. "These are _Vampires_ we're talking about here, this is dangerous stuff. So, what about all their mothers," I waved my arm dramatically towards the pack. "Do their mothers know that they're killing and protecting the res from _Vampires_?" I ask sternly.

"Yes, of course," Quil Sr. says quickly, defending them.

"Most, my mum, Embry's mum and Paul's parents don't know and I don't think they ever will," Sam replies honestly. At least he hasn't lost that virtue yet.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for being honest, Sam, but what if one day, one of you just, I don't know, never came home?" I ask potently. "What would your parents be like? Sam?" I paused, he just went, well, quite confused. "Embry?" I paused again, eyebrows raised. "No? Paul?" I asked again. Again, not to receive an answer from neither of the three from the four of them those were here. Sam's dad left him and his mother when they were young. Paul barely has parents, earning his own money to pay for his apartment and his parents because they are too drunk to care. Embry's father also left him and his mother when he was young. Fathers these days…

"Well, I plan to fix this. How often do the vamps come on the res?" I ask solemnly.

"Every once and a while," Sam answered. "We have patrols, which Seth and Leah will learn to catch up with. Seth, you'll have a practice run with Jared and Leah, I guess will run with whoever isn't scared shitless of her."

Seth nodded. _Patrols, of course, what next? _I thought mockingly. "What else should we know of?" I ask no one in particular, I just want answers.

"Um, well, the Treaty, with the Cullens," Sam thought of.

"Cullens?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, rotting, reeking, veggie blood-sucking leeches," Paul muttered.

"The Cullen's are vampires?" I ask.

"Yeah," Sam explains before I could ask. "The Treaty was made when our grandfathers came across them about a hundred years ago. They made the Treaty with them because they weren't like the other cold ones we'd had come across. They drank the blood of animals instead of humans, though; those leeches are disgusting either way," Paul imitated throwing up.

"Don't even think about throwing up on my carpet, I don't even care if you were imitating it. No throwing up on my carpet!" Paul then sunk back into his chair.

"Anyway, the last thing you all should know of is the imprinting. Only one wolf so far has imprinted," Billy continues. "Imprinting is the wolf's way of finding your other half, your soul-mate. Your wolf imprints so that he can produce stronger wolves and also, to make the man himself, a better wolf. For example, if Paul was to imprint, he'd be better with his temper because he'd be afraid of hurting his girl. So, basically, I'm not sure what it feels like to imprint, but you can ask any one of the wolves here, they have all seen memories etc. of the imprinting itself, they know how it feels when you first lay eyes on your world."

Paul mocked a whole girly dance thing, I presume. "Oh, my, it's my Emily, she's my world," he mocked the high-pitched voice. "Gravity? Where are you gravity? Where have you gone? Why, why have you abandoned me?" he sung. Gravity? What on Earth does finding your 'Emily' has got to do with gravity?

…Emily. Sam. Oh shit.

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V**

_'__Go away!' _I mentally snarled at whoever that had just phased in about a minute after I had.

_'__Sorry, Lee, Sam's orders,'_ Jake apologises.

_'__Well, then, you're not forgiven,_' I tried to be bitchier, but it's harder to be mentally bitchy than I thought.

_'__Why not? Although, I'm not surprised,'_ he replied.

_'__Why not? Well, for starters, you're under _Sam's_ orders and secondly, you won't leave me alone!'_ I snarled again. _'And, I'm not surprised that you're not surprised.'_

_'__Of course, it'll always be Leah to find the only negative that everybody has,'_ he replied smugly.

_'__Why won't you just leave me alone?' _ I screamed at him, I felt him mentally wince at my volume.

_'__Look, Leah, we're wolves, we're a pack, and a pack has to stick together,'_ he replied slowly, trying not to set me off again. But really, that just made me a bit more…well…not good.

_'__FUCK OFF ALREADY! Screw you! Screw Sam! Screw each other! In fact, screw the pack!_' I shouted at him.I've had enough of this shit.

I took off towards the thickest parts of the forest, I just need to get out of here, even if that means getting lost.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, it has been forever! Im so so so sorry to keep you all waiting…hope you enjoyed :D see ya next time ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

"Until this moment, I had not realized that someone could break your heart twice, along the very same fault lines."  
― Jodi Picoult, _My Sister's Keeper_

**_Chapter 8 - No More, Please, I Want Sleep_**

**S**am sent somebody to come find me. But doesn't he understand? I don't want to be found. I want to stay hidden, here. I don't want to be found. I want to stay here. I don't want to go home. I don't know where home is anymore.

My wolf kept me company, she tried to break us off, make us individual, the lone wolf. But it didn't work. We're still part of the pack. Unfortunately.

No drift of sleepiness came over me. I saw and heard things from the pack, including Seth, asking me to come home. But my silence sent him into grief, and he usually phased out after that, and I would go around what I learnt was the patrol route and ran it, apparently, I'm the fastest, I can do the twelve mile route in less than a minute. The feeling of the air in my fur was amazing, the cool air freshens the sweaty stuff that gets in my coat. Every now and then, I would phase back and go to the res café and get my favourite, a large mocha. They're fantastic. And no one seems to notice that I wear the same clothes all the time.

I wasn't ready to go home, to face mum, what would she think? That I couldn't advance to the doctor title. I wanted to follow in mum's footsteps, and become a great doctor. Sam crushed me. And he's crushing me again. Do I want to be a werewolf? I'm not sure…it would be hard.

I sighed. What would dad think? That I'm here, sitting in a café sipping mochas when I should be facing my destiny, my fate; protecting the tribe.

That was when I heard the long, loud howl.

I placed my mug back on the saucer and walked out the door, smiling at the waitress as I passed, and ran into the woods. My decision was made, even if I came to regret this. I'm not backing down now. No, I'm better than that.

_'Look at who decided to join us,' _Paul thought smugly as my mind instantly linked with the packs.

I growled at the large grey wolf opposite me, not ready to deal with his shit. _'Why was I interrupted? What's up?' _

_'Well, your majesty, we found a bloodsucker scent, about a day old. So, we need to set up patrols-'_ Paul was interrupted by Alpha.

_'Thank you, Paul. But I can take it from here,' _Paul mentally snorted, but remained quiet. _'Yes, we found vampire traces, and we do need extra patrols, we missed this one, and I have Jared looking out for any unexplained deaths. But I hope that it doesn't come to that, we find this leech and kill it. The lines are to be expanded so we have more of a chance of catching it. We need to before it hurts anyone. Any questions?' _

_'Yeah, I have one, where's the new lines?' _Seth asked. Sam mentally showed the creek where there are logs piled, forgotten on the sand. And the cliffs, off the lines of our borders, and a place I recognise as about a mile from the Cullen's territory. The new lines, so, I'm guessing that the patrol line has gone from twelve miles to about a hundred,,, joy.

_'Any more?' _paused silence. _'No? Good, lets go, Leah, Jacob and Jared are on first.' _ Oh come on. Why do I have to be the only girl? Why cant there be another girl? Just one. I don't even have to like her.

Running that is usually fun, was, well, worse than boring. Jacob and Jared kept just talking and talking and talking. I tried to ignore them, but they're so loud! I'm trying to mind my own business but geez guys, they're loud as elephants stomping. '_Well, that doesn't count, it's gotta be in between,'_ Jared counters in their argument.

'_I know! Tell that to Paul!'_ Jacob agrees on whatever the heck they're talking about.

'_No, cuz, what about his sister?'_ Jared asked.

'_What about his sister? She's as bad as him!'_ Jacob argues.

'_How do you know that? You haven't even met her!' _

'_Cuz I've been in his head, dumbass,'_ Jake insults.

'_Hey, guys, who's his sister?'_ I interrupt.

'_Kim,'_ they replied at the same time.

'_Ha-ha! Apparently, she has this like major crush on Jared,'_ Jake thought teasingly.

'_Ha! Yeah right! How does she know me? She doesn't! I mean, I didn't even know her name. Sure, I looked at her once in history. What's with the major crush?'_ Jared pointed out, inquiring.

'_Cuz you're just so great with girls,'_ Jake teased.

'_Guys, seriously? You're worse than stuck up bitches. You won't shut up,'_ I say spitefully.

'_Enjoy it little sis, you better get used to it,'_ Jared sneers.

'_Yeah, I agree, I don't care what bitches like you think, and can't you tell that we're in the middle of an argument?'_ Jacob asks potently.

'_What? I'm older than both of you, how can I be little? And I don't care what you say, I'll always be a bitch, so you better get used to it.'_

_ '__So, then we're at an agreement?_' Jared asks. I guess. I don't know.

_'__Umm, let me think about that. Uh...no. No way. You are _both_ dickheads. I'm just gonna run a little further, and so ignore you.' _

The trees were nothing but green blurs as I flew by them. The muttering in my head gave me a constant reminder that this is my future. Stuck forever with my "brothers" in my head and the grey furry body I now know as my other self. My other, surreptitious, body. My other, undisclosed, life.

When the howling began again, I reluctantly sat up in my thin sheets and threw them off of me. Slipping into something other than pajamas. I slid my boxers and a tank top over my soft, strong, inhumane body. And I walked out into the hallway as quietly as I could.

Only three hours sleep and it was 3:00 AM, according to the hallway clock.

The same time I hit the stairs, Seth came out of his room.

"I thought you were on watch," I whispered in the undertone only a wolf could hear.

"I was, but since I couldn't sleep before when you guys were on, Sam let me off early. Although that was only an hour ago, I guess," he replies in the same low level voice so only I heard. I nod and descended the stairs to the front door.

The tree line is thick enough to hide in to change and to phase, there is only a few metres where it's thin enough for humans to see us, but since we're lighting fast, we have no trouble getting past it without being seen. The dark silhouetted trees hung high above us as the trunks were skimming past though we jumped and slid low in the moist soil underneath our paws. The conversation had already started, and they were running, towards _her_. That reeking, monstrous, murdering bloodsucking leech. The red-head.

_'__Catch that bitch!' _Paul screamed as his war-cry. She was fast, and she _ran_. Legit, she was _fast_. I was the fastest and I had a _wonderful_ time running after her.

Sam had sent Seth to where they found her, to check if anyone was hurt.

We were closing in on her, but she would just jump the river onto the Cullen's territory and she spun back around, facing north and continued running.

Seth reported about five minutes later. _'I found it. It was a small campsite. Three dead,_' his voice was solemn. But this seemed only to make half the pack angrier, wishing for her bloodshed.

We ran for hours it seemed. We were still persistent in chasing her down, but when we came to the Canadian border, Sam called us off. And sent us home. It seemed to take even more time getting back then what it took to get there in the first place.

It was late morning when Seth and I phased back for food and sleep.

Mum was worried about us, but apparently Emily called her and let her know the pack was on a hunt.

We were exhausted, tired and annoyed. Exhausted because we just came home from nine hours of continuous running and chasing. Tired because I only had three hours last night and six hours the night before and no sleep for three days before that. So, what's that, about nine hours sleep for five days? And beyond annoyed, because we didn't catch it. That fucking leech. If we could've just caught her, we wouldn't need to have extra patrols and no sleep.

On the new, comfy couch, Seth and I sat with our brunch. Two plates each, one of toast, scrambled eggs and grilled tomato and mini sausages. And the other held two toasted sandwiches. Sure, I was hungry, but I wasn't a pig. I still do have manners and used a knife and fork and actually chewed my food before swallowing.

I heard him before I saw him. Jacob's heart sounds different to everyone else's. I don't know why. Just is. And his breathing is a strange, uneven pattern that doesn't match his heart.

Without my attention swaying from my food, I call out to mum. "Mum, its Jacob, he's at the door." Before he can even knock.

"Hello Jacob, are you hungry? I just finished making breakfast for Leah and Seth, there is some left. Do you want any?" Mum came into the lounge room and opened the door for him, but he wasnt alone, I realised. His expression very seldom, and he was carrying someone in his arms.

No, he was carrying a body.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! Im so sorry it took me this long to write this chapter, but Im kinda running out of ideas, I have a Beta now, so she will edit my chapters and give me ideas, but please, your ideas, please tell them, what are you thinking? Whats going to happen next? Please dnt hate me, but please do enjoy :) Review, Follow, Favourite :DD I hope I dnt take too long with the next chapter, see you then :DDD**


End file.
